The Invention relates to a drivetrain of a motor vehicle including an engine, a dual clutch transmission and vehicle wheels driven by the engine via the transmission.
Such a drive train is disclosed, for example, by DE 43 16 784 A1, which discloses a drive train for a motor vehicle which comprises an engine, a dual-clutch gearbox and driven vehicle wheels.
It is the object of the invention to provide a drive train of a motor vehicle with high mechanical efficiency, and high operating efficiency in order to achieve low fuel consumption but still providing a high level of operating comfort for the vehicle including the drive train.